<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are like a moonlight by icantcontrolthewifi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274148">We are like a moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantcontrolthewifi/pseuds/icantcontrolthewifi'>icantcontrolthewifi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantcontrolthewifi/pseuds/icantcontrolthewifi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is sick with a cold and can't sleep. Sunghoon wakes up from Jake's twisting and turning and has to entertain Jake somehow until he falls asleep </p><p> </p><p>*title from a a horribly Google translated version of Let Me In (20 Cube)*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Sunghoon &amp; Shim Jaeyoon | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are like a moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahhh we back with fluff baby but this time its jakehoon !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After tossing and turning for at least 2 hours, Jake had given up trying to sleep. Curse his fever for preventing him to sleep.</p><p>He turned over one more time and that time, faced his boyfriend, who snaked his arms around Jake's waist.<br/>
"Stop moving so much." Sunghoon said sleepily.<br/>
"I can't help it." Jake whined which made Sunghoon giggle.<br/>
"We should do something since we're both awake then." Sunghoon suggested.<br/>
"Like what?"<br/>
"We could watch a movie?"<br/>
"Okay sure." Jake complied<br/>
They both got out of the bed and headed towards the living room, and they sat down on the couch.<br/>
Jake's nose had been killing him. It was stuffy and he felt like he could barely breath and he kept sniffing.<br/>
"Do you want some medicine?" Sunghoon asked after about 5 minutes of sniffling come from the boy beside him.</p><p>"Please."<br/>
Sunghoon got up and headed towards to medicine cabinet and pulled out something for Jake's nose. He inspected the bottle and it seemed fine to give him, so he took 2 pills out and headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water to make taking the pills easier and headed back to the living room to see Jake scrolling through Netflix.<br/>
"Did you find a movie?" Sunghoon asked, giving the medicine and water the Jake.<br/>
"Yeah I did."<br/>
"Okay, let's watch it."</p><p>Halfway through the movie, Jake had cuddled closer to Sunghoon for warmth.<br/>
"Are you even paying attention to the movie?" Jake asked<br/>
"Not really."<br/>
With that answer, Jake pushed himself farther into Sunghoon, making them lay down on the couch.</p><p>"Talk." Jake 'demanded'<br/>
"That was sudden." Sunghoon joked<br/>
"No tell me about your day."<br/>
"Oh, okay."<br/>
As Sunghoon rambled, Jake could feel himself getting sleepier with each word the boy under him was saying.</p><p>"Aren't you uncomfortable?" Jake interrupted.<br/>
"Hm? Kinda." Sunghoon confessed<br/>
"Then let's go to the bed." Jake said<br/>
"I'd love to but you'd have to get up."<br/>
"Just carry me." Jake complained<br/>
With that being said, Sunghoon sat up and wrapped his arms around Jake's waist and stood up, Jake wrapping his legs around the youngers waist.</p><p>He was too tired to register what was going on around him until he felt a blanket being put over him, heard the soft heartbeats of Sunghoon under him and felt a hand running through his hair.<br/>
He could only whimper at the feeling and he felt so warm and content that he didn't even notice he fell asleep until he woke up the next morning, still on top of Sunghoon and still feeling sick as ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay yeet thx so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated but felt free not to leave them!!! Bye bye for now 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>